La Hermandad del Dragón
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La humanidad ha causado muchos daños a sus semejantes como a la naturaleza misma, y un grupo que ha tomado la oscuridad como bandera se han convertido en los jueces y verdugos de las naciones, sin embargo; un equipo ancestral llamado "La Hermandad del Dragón" combatirá a ésta amenaza para salvaguardar la paz. Fic participante en el reto "El Arte de la Guerra" .
1. Los vencidos nunca olvidan

_El presente fic participa en el reto "El Arte de la Guerra" para el foro: "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"_

_Dicha historia no puede ser plasmada en un capítulo y será uno de los proyectos a largo plazo. _

_Personalmente me siento feliz en poder desarrollar un fic como éste._

_Créditos en portada a sus autores._

* * *

_Personajes que intervendrán en éste primer episodio: _

_Tariq Shariff (Irak ) (Personaje de Jinx Némesis / Courier)_

_Ernesto Fernández (2p España) (Caballero Mallku)_

_Seattle L. Jones (Native USA) (OC de Eagle Primecee)_

_El resto de los que se mencionan por ahora serán llamados por el país que representan. _

_Disfruten de la lectura, se aceptan sugerencias._

_Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**LA HERMANDAD DEL DRAGÓN**_

_**Preludio **_

Era un día cualquiera para el portaaviones _Hégira_ que se encontraba patrullando el Atlántico Sur como parte de los protocolos de seguridad de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU). La misión asignada correspondía en salvaguardar la integridad de los países e islas cercanas ante los conflictos ocasionados por los hermanos Jones quienes últimamente se han peleado con medio mundo.

En ésta ocasión, los militares conocidos como Los Cascos Azules, permanecían a una distancia considerable. Los aviones caza permanecían en la pista mientras algunos de ellos se deleitaban disfrutando de la tonalidad zafiro que el océano les regalaba. Sin embargo, uno de los uniformados permanecía con la vista enfocada en un guardapelo circular con acabados de filigrana.

-¡Shariff! – Se escuchó una voz potente que desconcentró al uniformado.

Ocultó el guardapelo en la camisa de su uniforme mientras algo se revolvía ocultándose debajo de la _palestina_ que llevaba el susodicho mientras se dirigía a su superior presentándose con un saludo marcial.

-Coronel Shariff – Le habló un hombre cuyo uniforme estaba bordado cuatro estrellas indicando el rango que portaba. –Recibimos órdenes de ingresar al Golfo de Venezuela, liderará el equipo aéreo de reconocimiento, confío en usted.

Tariq Shariff asintió con la mirada.

-Permiso para hablar, señor. – Mencionó el militar mientras su superior asentía. - ¿Qué información hay de los incidentes ocurridos en los Golfos Pérsico y de Omán?

El superior dejó escapar un suspiro.

-De manera extra oficial, se envió a un segundo portaviones para auxiliar a las regiones afectadas pero, no sabemos nada de tus hermanos, Tariq. – Mencionó con voz neutra. – Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en la misión que nos han confiado y prometo que cuando esto termine, moveré mis influencias para transferirte.

-Que así sea.

Tariq se despidió de él con el ademán militar mientras reunía a sus compañeros de escuadrón para iniciar el despegue. Un grupo de cinco aviones empezó a hacer las maniobras correspondientes dentro del portaaviones cumpliendo con los protocolos para abandonar la embarcación.

Los aviones se habían alejado algunas millas cuando repentinamente, el cielo empezó a oscurecer.

-Aquí líder Alpha, solicitando permiso para ascender. – Se escuchó la voz del militar por la radio, cuando súbitamente, una explosión del otro lado del canal interrumpió la comunicación con los portaaviones, sin contar que una fuerte turbulencia se apoderó del grupo de reconocimiento.

-Señor, perdimos contacto con el _Hégira _y en mi radar aparece una nave a las diez en punto.

Tariq empezó a sudar frío y sin dudarlo ordenó a su escuadrón que hicieran maniobra evasiva.

-¡No disparen hasta tenerlo en un rango de ataque! – Ordenó el iraquí.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?! – Se escuchó los gritos de terror de uno de los pilotos antes de perder contacto con él.

Una explosión potente hizo que los aviones tuviesen que descender.

Tariq estaba asignando las órdenes correspondientes cuando una nueva turbulencia le hizo perder el control de la aeronave y una nueva serie de explosiones adornaron el cielo oscuro.

Debajo de la palestina que llevaba se apreciaba a un escorpión que se aferraba fuertemente a su dueño. El iraquí logró controlar nuevamente el avión.

-Solo estamos tú y yo contra él. – Pronunció mientras en una maniobra valiente se elevó a mayor altitud y disparó un misil, logrando impactar en el blanco. – ¡Azrael (que así se llamaba la mascota) debemos salir de aquí!

Descendiendo de forma violenta llevó la aeronave fuera del rango de lo que hubiese causado tal desastre, sin embargo, una turbulencia de mayor impacto hizo que el caza perdiera el control, Tariq logró activar el asiento expulsor para escapar. Permanecía despierto, tratando de no perder la conciencia, observaba a lo lejos la silueta de una garra que atravesaba las nubes.

-¿Qué le dirás a tus ancestros, Tariq? – Se escuchó una voz que, por el sonido de que provenía tenía matices como si se tratase de alguien poseído por el demonio.

El iraquí se encontraba indefenso en aquel espacio aéreo.

-¡Un Shariff no se rinde jamás! – Gritó con orgullo mientras de su ropa sacaba una daga para defenderse.

-Entonces, ¡Muere, traidor!

Unos relámpagos hicieron su aparición iluminando las nubes y en el punto donde se encontraba descendiendo el piloto, un torbellino como representan en algunas pinturas a los huracanes que se forman en el mar había atrapado al uniformado y su mascota. Tariq soltó la daga y usó sus manos para evitar que el escorpión saliese despedido. Gritó al sentir que no tenía el control.

-¡TÚ! – Se escuchó nuevamente la voz demoniaca al ver que había perdido a su presa.

El iraquí perdió el conocimiento.

_**Capítulo 1: Los vencidos nunca olvidan, el planeta recuerda…**_

El planeta tierra, hogar de muchas especies en el que todas coexisten, escenarios de muchas batallas, legados materiales e inmateriales permanecen en pie durante el transcurso de los años. Testigo mudo ante las hecatombes y decisiones que determinan el camino de los pueblos, será nuevamente quien presencie en primera fila los hechos que a continuación se describen.

En los cuatros puntos cardinales del planeta se presentaron las tinieblas con su manto ocultando la luz del sol, a simple vista parecía que las nubes dejarían vaciar la lluvia sobre el suelo pero, lo que estaba por ocurrir no estaba previsto en ningún antecedente conocido: Francis, Alfred, Ludwig, Yao, Iván por mencionar a los líderes actuales gritaban aterrorizados, corrían por diversas direcciones tratando de escapar de la inmensa oscuridad.

-_Help me!_ – gritaba Arthur desde su casa.

-¡Por favor no me lastimen! – exclamó Francis

-¡Deténganse! – Grito Yao.

Cada uno de ellos fue vencido por la oscuridad y desaparecían como si se tratara de un rapto como lo describen algunas creencias que será el Apocalipsis. Las personas desconocían el porqué del problema y el terror se apoderó de aquel sector cuando notaron la silueta de un ser monstruoso dibujarse en el cielo.

Se hizo una pausa ante aquel espectáculo sombrío.

**El encuentro**

En algún lugar sin conocer la ubicación geográfica, quienes habían sido raptados por la oscuridad despertaban y con dificultad lograban abrir los ojos. El primero en incorporarse fue Ludwig , cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a sus amigos las naciones reunidos en el mismo sitio.

-¡Veneciano, Kiku, Alfred, despierten! – les habló el alemán mientras sacudía a sus compañeros para que volvieran en sí.

Poco a poco reaccionaban y se preguntaban en dónde se encontraban.

-Creo que, estamos en un castillo pero adornado a la usanza de Arthur – mencionó un hombre de cabellos castaños cuya sonrisa dejaba ver un par de colmillos.

-Al menos conserva la calma Señor Tepes. – Dijo fríamente el alemán.

-Despierta al zorro hermano del cejudo, debemos saber a dónde conduce todo esto.

Ludwig obedeciendo sacudió a cierto escocés.

-¡Hey, ya estoy despierto! – mencionó histérico.

-Debemos explorar este sitio antes que la oscuridad regrese – mencionó Tepes.

Como es evidente que su captor empleó una habilidad desconocida para las naciones. No me he enfocado en describir a algunos protagonistas pero, iniciaré en hablar de él Señor Tepes quien representa a Rumania: En otras historias se ha mencionado a Ion, pero, originalmente deseaba que un personaje llamado Vladimir Lupei apareciera pero, no me dieron permiso de usarlo por cuestión de Copyright y demás. A veces me siento como Deadpool rompiendo la cuarta pared explicando y agregando mis fumadas. Pero volviendo a nuestra historia; Tepes poseía una piel nívea, su cabellera castaña estaba sujeta, dejando escapar un fleco que ocultaba su ojo diestro, vestía de forma casual en el momento del rapto.

El resto de las naciones se incorporaba con lentitud y cada uno lograba avanzar en medio de la penumbra cuando repentinamente, por medio de un chasquido se iluminó el recinto por completo dejando al descubierto que estaban en un salón en donde la tradición monárquica los súbditos del rey presenciaban alguna audiencia.

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva notando que, los lugares ocupados por el rey y la reina estaban vacíos.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó Arthur.

-¡Significa que serán enjuiciados por los reyes! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer quien aparecía caminando a espaldas de ellos, su vestuario era una armadura al estilo de una serie protagonizada por Pegaso, con la salvedad que ella portaba una tiara que en el centro tenía la imagen de un cráneo y en el cinturón lo adornaba una cabeza de un león negro en oro y diamante.

-¡Etiopía! – Dijeron al unísono las naciones.

-¡Silencio! – gritó con voz potente dejando ver tras ella imágenes como si se trataran de fantasmas aunque más bien, eran las siluetas moribundas de personas, víctimas de la desnutrición. Los primeros en percibir aquellas siluetas fueron Lukas, Nora, Arthur y Olivia quienes mostraron un semblante pálido por la impresión.

-¡¿Qué les ocurre?! – Preguntó Yao cuando repentinamente sintió varios golpes en su cuerpo. Un segundo guerrero apareció portando una armadura en color marrón, portaba un casco con la silueta de un Mastín Tibetano.

-¿Tíbet? – preguntó confundido el asiático.

-El mismo a quien le has maltratado su hogar y su gente, sin concederle su libertad.

Los hermanos Jones se empezaron a reír al ver como Yao recibía los golpes.

-¡ALFRED, EMILY! – Gritaron las naciones al unísono.

-Descuiden, ¡No olvidamos a los asesinos! – Se escucharon dos voces al unísono y como si se tratara de una tormenta de arena, atacaron en forma sincronizada proyectando de forma violenta a los hermanos americanos.

Alfred y Emily recibieron ayuda de Mathew y Arthur para levantarse mientras se distinguía a los dos agresores: Un hombre y una mujer portando armaduras similares a sus compañeros, el hombre poseía en el cinturón como en el casco asemejándose a una flor de tulipán que aparece en la bandera de Irán mientras que la mujer portaba una tiara en forma de espigas de trigo y su cinturón tenía el emblema de una mezquita. Sin embargo, aquella mujer continuó el ataque y su mirada se enfocó al ruso; golpeó a Iván sin importarle nada.

-¡Es suficiente! – Se escuchó una voz femenina ordenando que ella se detuviera.

Como podían, los presentes observaban a sus captores.

-Afganistán, Siria, Irán… - Se escuchó la voz de Kiku quien los observaba con detenimiento notando que todos ellos estaban con cicatrices y heridas que habían marcado su cuerpo de forma permanente.

-¿Brasil? – Cuestionó Paulo al notar la presencia de un joven que observaba a todos.

-Ellos son algunos guerreros que se han unido a nuestra causa. – Se escuchó nuevamente la voz femenina.

En esta ocasión, los guerreros con armadura dejaron espacio para que una pareja se incorporara, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, ellos portaban armaduras negras donde no se podía distinguir el animal o algún símbolo que los identificará.

Arthur mostró un semblante pálido al verlos, mientras el escocés observaba atónito a las últimas personas que aparecían en la sala.

-¡¿Quién les hizo eso?! – Gritó con sentimiento.

-¡Por favor, zorrito no nos hagas reír! – Respondió el hombre con sarcasmo.

Los presentes murmuraban y observaban con incredulidad lo que estaba sucediendo, conocían a la pareja, porque de una u otra manera habían convivido con ellos.

-Ustedes han sido responsables de todos los males de éste mundo. – Habló la mujer en un tono calmado mirandoles despectivamente. – Han asesinado en el nombre de Dios, esclavizado en el nombre del rey, destruyendo la propia naturaleza por el bien del progreso, haciendo guerras por petróleo… la tierra está enferma y nosotros la salvaremos.

Repentinamente varias voces aterrorizadas llegaban a la habitación, gritaban pidiendo ayuda, querían escapar.

-¡Por favor, no lo hagan! – Intervino Tepes – ¡Recuerden quiénes son!

-¡Lleven a los prisioneros al lugar de castigo en donde habrá llanto y el rechinar de dientes! – Ordenó el hombre sin escuchar la súplica de aquellas personas.

Todos se rehusaban conforme a sus fuerzas para evitar ser llevados como reos de muerte, pero no fue suficiente.

-¡Llegó la hora en que los vencidos y los pobres recuperen lo que les fue robado! – Expresó con alegría aquella mujer de armadura negra. - ¡El planeta pide justicia y reparar los daños!

Con voces de júbilo apoyaban a su líder y la oscuridad continuaba avanzando sin que nada pudiera contenerla.

**El valor de Seattle**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en las regiones boscosas de Minnesota se encontraba reunida la comunidad _Sioux_ alrededor de una fogata para escuchar a los ancianos sobre lo que observaban en la naturaleza y recordar cuando ellos eran los dueños de la tierra. Portaban su vestimenta tradicional y algunos de ellos conservaban la usanza de tener la cabellera larga.

Los más pequeños permanecían en el lugar de privilegio observando al _tótem_ del águila, del oso y el lobo tallado en madera. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido y el relato que aquellos ancianos narraban cobraba vida y en medio de la fogata podía distinguirse imágenes de bisontes y Mustang corriendo por el campo mientras un grupo de guerreros partía para la caza, sin embargo aquel momento de misticismo se vio interrumpido por la oscuridad.

El jefe de la tribu había dado la orden que volvieran a sus _tipis_ mientras que los ancianos empezaban a debatir en su lengua nativa lo que estaba sucediendo. De una u otra manera observaban sus alrededores, percibiendo que la naturaleza estaba inquieta ante lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, un joven de tez rojiza vestido como guerrero Dakota permanecía al lado mientras que en su hombro posaba un águila real quien con su sonido alertaba que algo no andaba bien.

Repentinamente, los lobos empezaron a aullar a lo lejos como si algo los hubiese aterrorizado, las aves emprendieron el vuelo totalmente despavoridas como si tratasen de escapar de algo. El jefe ordenó que encendieran las antorchas para mantener iluminado a la aldea, mientras que un hombre mayor cuya vestimenta indicaba que se trataba de un Chamán empezaba a formular conjuros alrededor del fuego.

-Gran Jefe – Se acercó el joven guerrero – Nuestros ancestros lo predijeron, llegó el momento de luchar.

Aquel hombre cuya mirada serena se enfocó en el joven guerrero.

-Seattle, recuerda las enseñanzas de nuestros ancestros, pase lo que pase mantén la sabiduría aunque la oscuridad intente apagar tu luz.

De entre su ropaje, el Jefe sacó un medallón construido en madera donde aparecía una réplica en pequeño del tótem de la tribu, colocándoselo en el cuello de Seattle.

-El águila y tú deben ser uno al pelear. – Le mencionó con voz serena. – Escucha tu instinto.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando el chamán emitió un grito de alerta en donde había percibido la presencia del enemigo. Seattle junto con su águila salió dispuesto a luchar junto con los guerreros que quedaban para enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se observó que un hombre de armadura dorada dejaba ver algunas plumas y un casco estilizado simulando a un cóndor. Quien portaba la armadura poseía la tez blanca, de cabello lacio castaño con un rulo de lado izquierdo, poseía una barba de candado castaño y su mirada ámbar se enfocaba en el pueblo _Sioux_. Detrás de él había hombres que estaban armados con escudos y espadas como si fuese la época de los gladiadores romanos cuya apariencia daba la impresión que se trataran de guerreros zombi.

-Mi nombre es Ernesto Fernández, caballero Mallku. – Mencionó el guerrero – Soy uno de los emisarios de la Nueva Potencia del Eje, mi misión es decirles que todo lo que los hermanos Kirkland y Jones les arrebataron podrán poseerlos de nuevo, siendo verdugos de aquellos que los exterminaron y poder erradicar para siempre la presencia blanca de su país, siempre y cuando rindan pleitesía a quienes represento.

Los ancianos se quedaron viendo entre sí escuchando aquella petición.

-Escucha con atención caballero – Dijo el Jefe – Quien te haya dado esa armadura ha corrompido la esencia del espíritu que Mallku representa para los pueblo nativos. Dile a tu jefe que el pueblo _Sioux_ no rendirá tributo a alguien que amenaza la paz.

-¡Eres un estúpido, anciano! – Expresó con desdén mientras levantaba la diestra dando la órden de atacar.

El pueblo _Sioux _armado con hachas, lanzas y rifles enfrentó a los guerreros zombi, sin embargo, Mallku se abría paso con facilidad para matar al líder Sioux, empuñó la diestra.

-¡Cóndor, vuela! – Gritó el guerrero generando una ráfaga de aire cuyo efecto parecía que un cóndor en posición de ataque buscara impactar en el corazón del anciano.

Repentinamente, aquel ataque fue bloqueado por Seattle quien se interpuso recibiendo el golpe que lo derribó.

El guerrero notó que Seattle se levantaba.

-¡No tienes una armadura y aunque puedas bloquear mi ataque, no podrás ganar! – Gritó Ernesto mientras intentaba nuevamente atacar.

"_El águila y tú deben ser uno al pelear"_

La voz del jefe estaba en la mente de Seattle y el águila quien estaba a una cierta distancia voló en picada hacia el guerrero Dakota. Repentinamente, el medallón que colgaba en el pecho del nativo se iluminó lo que hizo que el ataque se detuviera por un instante. El resplandor fue tal que iluminó el cuerpo de Seattle.

Una especie de armadura había surgido que cubrió las piernas del guerrero imitando el color del águila real, los guantes (o puños de pelea) habían adoptado garras y las hombreras imitaban a un oso y a un lobo, el cinto que llevaba en la frente adquirió una tonalidad café haciendo que el tejido destacara y la pluma que adornaba la cabellera de Seattle brillaba con intensidad.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al notar la transformación del joven.

-Entonces… él no nos mentía. – Dijo Ernesto al contemplar la transformación. – Los guerreros que viven en armonía con la naturaleza y las enseñanzas de los ancestros… ¡La Hermandad del Dragón!

Seattle quedó sorprendido de lo que había sucedido y sin embargo observó a su rival.

-Mi nombre es Seattle L. Jones, mis amigos me llaman Native USA, pero para ti, Pertenezco a la Hermandad del Dragón. ¡Si quieres vivir, márchate en éste instante!

Los enemigos tomaron como un saludo desafiante y se empeñaron a derrotar a Seattle, pero él, cerrando sus ojos, guiándose de los espíritus que le protegían, visualizó como atacarían y extendiendo sus manos como si diera un gran aplauso generó una corriente de aire poderosa que hizo volar por los aires a sus enemigos, reduciéndolos en polvo.

-¡Esto es imposible! – Expresó Ernesto al observar aquella escena - ¡Un guerrero inferior no es digno de enfrentarme!

Corrió hacia su rival empuñando la diestra mientras Seattle hacia lo mismo provocando un choque violento, ambos guerreros se atacaban directamente, variando con puños y patadas, esquivándose mutuamente. Todos observaban la pelea pensando en que el destino de la nación Sioux pendía de ello.

-¡Cóndor, Vuela!

Seattle había visto el ataque y empleó sus garras en un movimiento que sirvió para cortar la ráfaga de viento y que hirió el costado de Ernesto haciéndolo caer. Su enemigo trataba de levantarse pero la oscuridad envolvió al guerrero rescatándolo de aquella batalla.

La comunidad Sioux había ganado y la oscuridad se disipó permitiendo observar las estrellas. Aquel enemigo no logró doblegar a los Native, sin embargo, aunque podrían celebrar esa pequeña victoria, de forma inminente habían decidido entrar en una guerra que, probablemente, ellos no habían buscado, pero que debían aceptar para salvar al mundo.

El Gran Jefe ordenó al chamán que enviara mensaje a todas las naciones que compartían un lazo ancestral como aquellos de mente abierta en donde se informara que la Hermandad del Dragón debía reunirse para combatir al enemigo que con la oscuridad, empezaba a controlar el planeta.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo**_

-¡Y ahora qué habrá hecho el pinche gringo!

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que desde su casa observaba el cielo mientras acariciaba a una serpiente que deslizaba por su cuerpo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer _

_Eagle._


	2. El testimonio de un viejo conocido

_Gracias por los comentarios, sé que es complicado comprender a una mente indómita… ok exagero un poco, la historia en sí es muy compleja, más no imposible._

_Personajes que se integran en el segundo capítulo (o algunos no muy conocidos dentro del canon, siendo OC en su mayoría creados)_

Laura López Fernández (_**2p NyoMéxico Sureste)**_

Juan López Fernández **(2p México Sureste)**

_Cecilia Amaru Fernández Condorcanqui __**(2p Nyo Perú)**_

Nuna Tupac Amaru II / Nuna Fernanda Condorcanqui Morales **(NyoPerú)**

**_Glosario_**

**_Vayijel: _****_(De la lengua tsotsil) _********Espíritu animal guardián que protege a las personas.**

**_Jvalopat ok: _****(De la lengua tsotsil ) Protector de la madre naturaleza.**

_**Capítulo 2: El testimonio de un "viejo conocido"**_

Es difícil narrar diversos hechos tanto por la simultaneidad como las locaciones de batallas, queda comprensible que el enemigo ha hecho uso de la oscuridad y como estos argumentando heridas del pasado como el daño a la naturaleza han enarbolado la bandera de "venganza".

Las naciones han sido capturadas por enemigos que, también son naciones como ellos. En éstos momentos son conducidos a las zonas de castigo, sin embargo; Arthur, Olivia y Nora discuten en voz baja sobre lo que han percibido: Espíritus. Alemania piensa que han perdido la razón pero, después escucha musitar a Kiku _"Es verdad, no era fantasía", _ como al mismo tiempo, a los hermanos Vargas llamar a su _Nonno _(que en italiano así llaman al abuelo Roma).

-Creo que el cautiverio nos está afectando a todos. – Dijo Alemania.

-Sabes que no es cierto. – Respondió Tepes mientras le empujaban a regañadientes. – Alguna vez escuché hablar a Tylo (Nyo India) sobre una batalla que sucedió cuando Roma era un niño pero, creí que eran fantasías como la historia de Ramá.

-¡No son mentiras! – Expresaron con dificultad Antonio e Isabel quienes habían sido lastimados. – De hecho, nosotros creíamos que eran cosas paganas o heréticas, pero México, Perú y el resto de "nuestros hijos" lo saben.

-¡Pero ustedes junto con el cejón tenían que ir a exterminar a quienes no pensaban cómo ustedes, imbéciles! – Expresó Lovino con reproche.

-Lo dice el nieto del genocida. – Se escuchó la voz de Israel con ironía. – No se preocupen, tendrán toda una eternidad para lamentarlo.

**Un mensaje a los cuatro vientos**

Mientras tanto, en la parte de Siberia, una mujer de tez blanca, vestida con indumentaria similar a un chamán, con la salvedad que ella no portaba plumas de águila, permanecía meditando: el silbar del aire frío, el ulular de los búhos de nieve como el aullido de los lobos se escuchaban por los alrededores.

Ella abrió los ojos y tomó un pandero, en medio de aquella soledad empezó a golpearlo con un ritmo lento y de su boca emitían un sonido al que la naturaleza le brindaba. Anya Braginskaya, conservaba parte de la tradición ancestral y con voz potente el aire como los animales transmitían el mensaje:

"_El dragón ha sido liberado y utiliza a quienes han sido vencidos y humillados como armas para sacrificar al mundo por sus crímenes. La oscuridad avanza sin que las armas del hombre "civilizado" puedan contenerle, las naciones lloran su suerte. Seattle ha iniciado la batalla; la hermandad del Dragón debe reunirse para luchar contra el enemigo ancestral. No pierdan la esperanza"._

Anya interpretaba eso por medio de aquellos sonidos desconcertantes para algunos, pero con un significado profundo.

**En el Ombligo de la Luna**

-¡Y ahora que habrá hecho el pinche gringo! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que contemplaba el mar golpearse contra las rocas.

Se trataba de una joven cuya cabellera negra y tez cobriza indicaba que se trataba de alguna descendiente indígena y español, portaba una blusa con bordados aztecas mientras que, entre su cuello, una serpiente se deslizaba sobre su cuello y un quetzal se posaba en el hombro izquierdo.

-No, debes enojarte. – Se escuchó a alguien quien andaba comiendo con la boca llena. Éste personaje era un muchacho de complexión robusta de tez mestiza, tenía el cabello un poco largo para ser un varón, sus ojos azabache se fijaban en aquella mujer. – Ya sabes cómo son Alfred y Emily.

-¡¿Estás comiendo Tortas y pollo de Indios Verdes?! – Le reprendió la mujer severamente.

-Ya sabes que soy de buen comer y que no soy de estómago delicado, además nunca olvidaré cuando a Alfred le dio una diarrea que….

-¡Ya entendí el punto Juan!

-Te tomas las cosas a pecho, Laura. – Le dijo en tono tranquilo. –Verás que todo se arreglara y no será necesario que tú…

El diálogo se interrumpe cuando ella hace una seña que guarde silencio, el viento sopla con fuerza y ella cierra los ojos. Su rostro hace gestos y se nota que empuña ambas manos.

-¡Mierda! – Expresa mientras regresa a su habitación sacando una maleta pequeña empacando lo indispensable. – La guerra que tanto temía ha iniciado y no sólo fue culpa del pinche gringo.

-Hermana, no te preocupes, el Jvalopat ok aparecerá, siempre ha escuchado cuando le dejamos la ofrenda.

-Lo sé hermano, hemos dejado pollos, al igual que los altares, pero… solo pocos conocen que existe y… aunque la tradición dice que no lo olvidemos, quisiera verlo y que nos defendiera ahora, o al menos conocer si es real y que venga a protegernos…. No sé si sea igual como yo…

-¿Con un vayijel? – Continuaba comiendo con ganas. – No lo creo, es un espíritu pero por ahora no sabemos de qué manera se manifestará.

Su hermano se acerca a la joven para despedirse de ella.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta ser cursi. – Dijo Laura mientras lo abrazaba.

-Como sé que no te gusta trabajar en equipo y que aparecerás cuando realmente lo amerite, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado y que no seas tan explosiva.

-No te garantizo nada. – Le sonrió de forma burlona mientras ella junto a sus dos mascotas dejaba la casa y tomaba dirección hacia el norte.

**Un aliado inesperado**

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de Seattle, la reservación reparaba los desastres ocasionados por la lucha contra el español. Al parecer la calma empezaba a reinar, sin embargo, el joven _sioux _permanecía en alerta, con arma en mano su mirada se fijaba en el punto donde el enemigo había aparecido.

El Jefe como el respectivo chamán ordenaron al guerrero que partiera de inmediato, porque la guerra ancestral estaba por comenzar, sin embargo, dijo que antes de partir debería internarse en el bosque para meditar, que los espíritus estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría.

Le otorgaron la bendición y Seattle salió de su hogar junto con el águila. Observaba con detenimiento el pequeño tótem que colgaba de su cuello, como a su vez; portaba un atrapa sueños en forma de dije que estaba más abajo llegando al pecho. Le dijeron que le sería de utilidad.

Armó una fogata y montó su tipi para poder descansar. Cerró los ojos cuando repentinamente de entre la fogata, una figura que portaba una armadura romana emergía, presentándose ante el joven quien procuraba dominar su temor.

-No temas Joven Seattle. –Mencionó en tono animado. – En el cielo me dieron permiso para venir a ayudar.

El antes mencionado lo observó de pies a cabeza: poseía una armadura, dos rulos en su cabello, ojos expresivos, en un estado de ebriedad.

-Disculpe Señor – Habló Seattle. - ¿Usted es Antiguo Imperio Romano?

-Creo que así me conocen pero, puedes llamarme Rómulo Vargas. – Sonrío el hombre. – Me dijeron que debo ayudar y como miembro del club de las lagartijas es mi responsabilidad…

-¡Un momento por favor! Se supone que el nombre real es la "Hermandad del Dragón".

Rómulo empieza a reírse.

-Le cambiamos el nombre para que se escuchara muy intimidante pero en realidad surgió desde que éramos unos niños: Egipto, Israel, Grecia… - Deja escapar un suspiro – Mis amigos de la cultura Olmeca... fuimos varios, pero te hablaré sobre el enemigo.

-Según la tradición, dicen que los dioses se enfrentaron a un enorme dragón como el de la película Godzilla El Rey de los Monstruos y que es inmortal, por ello debíamos cuidar nuestro hogar y corazón para que la maldad nunca nos llegase a alcanzar.

-Era muy niño cuando eso sucedió, en ese entonces nuestros maestros o como dicen los "historiadores": Mesopotamia, Egipto, India, China como Native América se enfrentaron a él y para evitar que ese dragón volviera, nuestros maestros nos separaron para dispersarnos por todo el mundo y evitar que la maldad surgiese de nuevo, pero como puedes ver, no fue suficiente. Cuando fui joven, fui un guerrero muy respetado pero… hice cosas muy malas y ahora son mis nietos los que pagarán por los crímenes que cometí en batalla.

Seattle le escuchaba con atención mientras Rómulo continuaba hablando, por ahora se omitirá lo que el romano le confiaba porque, después se perderá la emoción. Cuando terminó el relato, aquel espíritu se metió en el atrapa sueños del joven, diciéndole que él sería su mentor y que aparecería para darles consejos en el momento de la batalla.

**Batalla Andina**

En la parte Sur del continente americano, una mujer de cabello azabache, mestiza con mayor dominación el rasgo Inca cuyos ojos color miel se posaban en un hombre uniformado quien descansaba en un lecho rústico de paja.

Colocaba en la frente del herido un lienzo de agua fría para ayudarle a refrescar.

-¡Nuna, ¿cómo sigue el herido?! – Entró una mujer de cabellera negra con rasgos mestizos pero con la diferencia que los ojos de ella son negros y su estatura es de un metro sesenta centímetros, usaba unas trezas, vistiendo de "cholita".

-Shht – Le indicó la mujer. – ¿Puedes ser más discreta? – Le dijo en un susurro – Podrías despertarle.

-Cómo tu no viste al rival de Godzilla por eso lo dices. – Dijo un poco ingenua.

-Lo siento Cecilia. –Mencionó la susodicha. – No lo puedo evitar, pero, recuerda que los heridos requieren de un espacio para descartar.

-Espero que se recupere por su bien. – Dijo sonriendo cuando de entre sus ropas sacó una placa militar de las que aparece la identificación. – Según esto dice que se llama Tariq A. A. Shariff, ese apellido me es familiar.

-Fue muy lamentable lo que le sucedió al Hégira. – Suspiró – Sin embargo, no creí que aquella "cosa" despertara y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

-En realidad… no quiero luchar, ya me conoces como soy – Dijo Cecilia. – Prefiero salvar vidas que arrebatarlas, en las guerras muchas personas se lastiman y además yo no pedí ser…

Se interrumpe cuando siente que algo se revuelve entre sus ropas.

-Lo siento amiguito – Mencionó nuevamente Cecilia quien sacaba a Azrael – Ya te di algo de insectos, aunque supongo que deseas estar cerca de tu amo, ¿verdad?

Ella extendió la diestra y el escorpión se fue a colocar encima de su dueño.

-Veo que tienes un don natural con los animales, hermana.

-¿Crees que él tenga un vayijel como nosotras?

-No lo sé pero… - Nuna hace una seña de guardar silencio, repentinamente ella hace una seña con la diestra y de forma sigilosa entra un cachorro de pantera negra colocándose a la altura de la peruana. – Debo protegerlos.

Se escuchó unos pasos que rompían las hojas secas como el cargar un arma de fuego. Ceci tenía miedo porque no quería luchar pero al mismo tiempo, temía que su hermana saliera lastimada.

Nuna cerró sus ojos y el cachorro de pantera tomó un pequeño brillo e ingresó en el interior de la mujer, transformando el vestuario de la mujer en una armadura de batalla con rasgos felinos, portaba una tiara y al mismo tiempo poseía una cola felina. Moviéndose con sigilo abandonó la casa.

-¡Disparen! – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre quien disparaba hacia la "mujer felina" mientras ella con agilidad se escabullía y en un descuido atacaba por la espalda a sus agresores.

-¡Tenían que ser mercenarios! – Expresó con coraje la guerrera.

-¡Entréganos a Shariff si es que quieren vivir! - Gritó uno de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo saben de él?!

-Nuestro cliente quiere a ese sujeto vivo o muerto, ¡Tú decides!

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Las ráfagas de metralla hicieron estragos, Nuna lo sabía que a toda costa debía detenerles.

Sin embargo, uno de los disparos roza el hombro zurdo de Nuna hiriéndola.

Un fuerte temblor se produce en medio de la batalla haciendo que la tierra se partiera con suma violencia, dejando que algunos mercenarios quedaran fuera de combate.

Era Cecilia quien con sus puños golpeaba el suelo.

-¡Acaben con ambas…. AAARGGH! – Se ahogó el líder de los mercenarios debido a que había sido herido mortalmente por medio de un golpe en el corazón.

Nuna y Cecilia observaron al aliado; era un guerrero con armadura que hacia recordar a Milo de Scorpio, con la salvedad que él poseía una cola de escorpión.

La batalla entre mercenarios y guerreros se suscitó, terminando con la victoria de las hermanas y de su aliado Tariq.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos a Azrael y a mí! – Mencionó el iraquí cuando repentinamente se desvanece, Nuna logra sostenerlo.

-Está muy débil. – Se escuchó decir a Cecilia quien observaba que la fusión de Tariq y Azrael se cancelaba. – Ayudaré a curarle, antes de que me vaya.

-Siempre he confiado en ti, Cecilia. – Respondió Nuna mientras junto con su hermana llevaban a Tariq para curar sus heridas.

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

-¡SIIIIIIII! – Se escuchó el grito de un hombre quien regresaba de partir leña.

_Gracias por leer_

_Eagle._


	3. Heresunge vs Halcón de Quraish

_Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia como los consejos recibidos, espero ponerlo en práctica:_

_**Elenco:**_

Invitad sorpresa

Kim Wang Xiao (Nyo Buthan, OC de Eagle)

Aitor Etxeberria Zelaia (País Vasco, OC de Courier / JInx) & Baltz

Amira Shariff (Nyo Siria, OC de Eagle)

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Heresunge vs Halcón de Quraish**_

Había un sitio del planeta en que la oscuridad no había dejado caer su manto, correspondía al cielo de Buthán, un país rodeado de montañas o como los conocen algunos países como _La Tierra de los Dragones_.

Entrar en ese territorio es como si el tiempo se detuviera, donde el mundo "civilizado" no tuviese apertura, el único lugar donde la Elite de la monarquía se preocupa por la felicidad de sus habitantes. Un lugar intacto con misticismo.

Un viajero totalmente exhausto había llegado a una de las poblaciones rurales, un sayal le cubría por completo, alguien salió a recibirle y le sostuvo antes de caer en el piso.

-¡Por favor Hermana Mayor, ayúdame! – Pronunció a duras penas.

El semblante de aquella mujer quien portaba un traje campesino y tenía sujeto su cabello rojizo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que Yao y Kiku ya no han escuchado a los ancestros como antes, aunque no me sorprende de éste último. – Dejo escapar un suspiro. – Sé de antemano que mi hermano Tíbet está involucrado y ha ignorado las enseñanzas de nuestro hermano Gao.

-¿Por qué a ti, no te han lastimado? – Preguntó un poco ingenuo.

-Porque así como vez, mi casa es única como la tuya, el mundo visita mi hogar y apenas lo doy a conocer, pero a diferencia de ustedes: Soy feliz con lo que tengo y no me peleo con ninguno con tal de sobresalir.

Algo empezó a moverse en el interior del viajero.

-Creo que desea tomar aire fresco – Hizo alusión con la vista a lo que se movía. – Además, no intentarán conquistar el lugar porque en primer lugar; no se puede acceder fácilmente, y en segundo lugar: Deberán someter a todos los dragones para intentar algo así y como puedes ver. –Le mostró las montañas. – Los Dragones viven en paz y no dudarán en protegernos, pero no te apures, completaré tu entrenamiento para que puedas servir a la Hermandad. – Continuaba sonriendo.

-Por eso te llaman "El Dragón sonriente". – Mencionó recuperando el ánimo.

-Así me gusta verte, hermanito.

Le sostuvo para que caminara, porque el tiempo era crucial para el viajero.

_**En territorio Vasco**_

En una de las zonas montañosas del territorio Vasco, y con música de Rata Blanca, la vida campirana transcurría con normalidad: las tabernas abrían sus puertas de par en par, algunos turistas llegaban para descansar, hombres y mujeres trabajando con normalidad.

Pero al igual que en cada lugar, no falta quien intente hacer Bullying o el clásico presumido que amedrente con golpear a alguien y uno que otro que se sienta Galán de Película que intente conquistar a las chicas.

Sin embargo, en la taberna, varias personas reunidas estaban conversando de temas cotidianos y brindaban con cerveza. Había un hombre sumamente alto y musculoso que entraba cargando dentro de un costal leña.

-Y ahí viene nuestro _Forrest Gump_ región Vasca. – Comentaron susurrando mientras se reían.

-Hola Aitor, bienvenido. – Dijo el tabernero recibiéndole con cordialidad. – Agradezco el trabajo que haces en recolectar leña.

-Aitor entrenerse mucho, ayudar a gente y ganar dinero por no lastimar a personas. Aitor buscar árboles y sembrar otros.

Alguien de los presentes imitaba con burla a Aitor.

-Eres una persona tranquila pero, detesto cuando te provocan. – Continuó el tabernero. – ¿Te ofrezco lo de siempre?

-Por favor.

Aitor se sentó en el banco mientras sacaba con cuidado a una lombriz para alimentar a su mascota un poco inusual: una salamandra negra.

-¿No has conseguido calcio? – Preguntó mientras comía. Véase como hay algunos animales que en el mundo de Hetalia comprenden lo que sus dueños dicen, así es el caso de dicha mascota.

-Aún no Baltz, pero el señor traerá algo delicioso para ti. – Dijo animado.

El tabernero regresó con un tarro de cerveza y un recipiente metálico con el nombre de la salamandra.

-Buen provecho.

-¡Aitor! – Le gritó uno de los clientes - ¡Por favor comparte tu grito con nosotos!

-Aitor por favor no lo… - susurro la salamandra.

-¡SSSSIIIIII! – Gritó imitando a Cristiano Ronaldo.

Todos levantaron su tarro brindando por ello.

-Eres un caso perdido. – Hablo Baltz. –Pero regálame algo de comer, ¿quieres?

Aitor destapó sin dificultad del recipiente y sirvió un poco para la salamandra quien comió totalmente a gusto. Sin embargo, los ruidos del exterior llamaron la atención de los clientes, al parecer conocían a las personas involucradas.

-¿Alonso en problemas? – Susurraron.

-Es un odioso, sin contar lo fuerte que es… pero.

Y como si se trataran de personas que "no les gusta el chisme" salieron y observaron con horror que el supuesto agresor se encontraba suplicando por su vida.

-¡Ya me disculpé contigo por lo de mora, pero déjame tranquilo! – Gritó el susodicho.

Su "agresor"; una mujer con armadura en oro cuyo diseño portaba una tiara y alas cortas en la espalda, pero, por producto de alguna explosión, su cuerpo se veía totalmente dañado, como si se tratara de una momia viviente y sus ojos, totalmente costurados, como si los hubiese perdido en una guerra. Tenía una cabellera hermosa, quizás, alguna vez fue una mujer muy bella.

La oscuridad le seguía.

-¡Debe ser una bruja! – Gritó algunos.

Aitor permanecía en el interior de la taberna.

-¡Hey! – Dijo la salamandra. – Temo que, para ti será divertido pero… intuyo que debemos actuar.

-Ellos ser racistas (no todos), siempre molestar a Aitor, Alonso ser idiota.

-Lo sé pero….

El sonido de cristales rotos interrumpió la conversación cuando notaron que los clientes se lanzaban a defender a Alonso.

-¡Largo, monstruo, fuera, puta… Mora!

Fue los gritos que recibió mientras lanzaban lo que encontraban, pero para el terror de ellos, aquella mujer se movió con rapidez y con sus manos extendidas les golpeó dejándoles un rasguño profundo.

Los más fuertes se acercaron a ella para intentar detenerla.

-Siempre es lo mismo. – Murmuró la mujer con frialdad mientras empuñaba la diestra y de un solo golpe los dejaba fuera de combate. – Seguirán despreciando a quienes son distintos.

Escupió sobre el hombre que sentía cerca.

-Por personas como ustedes, el mundo es un infierno.

Interrumpió su discurso cuando en un movimiento rápido la mujer sacó una espada y la blandió hacia la izquierda, había cortado por la mitad un tronco.

-Aitor ver que eres fuerte – Dijo el vasco quien había lanzado el objeto. – No todas las personas ser malas, pero lucharé contigo, no aquí, sino en el bosque. Si yo gano, haré que ellos se disculpen contigo.

Aunque no podía ver a su oponente, en sus palabras percibió algo distinto, le respetaba y deseaba luchar con ella.

-Si yo gano – Respondió ella – Tú serás mi sirviente.

-¡SSSSIII!

Aquella mujer pensó que aquel hombre era demasiado extraño.

-Sígueme, si es que puedes. – Esbozó una sonrisa desafiante y usando la habilidad de su armadura levitó y empezó a avanzar con gran velocidad hacia el bosque, dejando una estela de polvo y oscuridad a su paso.

-Aitor, ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? – Preguntó el tabernero quien había quedado atónito al ver lo que ocurría.

-Yo ganaré, lo prometo. – Sonrió entusiasmado mientras guardaba a Baltz. – Finalmente, podré luchar con alguien muy fuerte, aunque Aitor no pelear con mujeres.

Sin decir más corrió tras ella mientras que el tabernero ayudaba a quienes resultaron heridos. El vasco gritaba feliz de haber hallado a un rival, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte de bosque, un grupo de guerreros oscuros le esperaba y con sus espadas se dirigieron a atacarle.

Sin embargo, no esperaban que Aitor se lanzara hacia el frente y tomó por la cabeza a su oponente levantándolo del piso y lo arrojó con furia hacia su rival. Se dio cuenta que la intención de ellos era asesinarle, y no dudó en realizar una verdadera carnicería; arrebató una espada (aunque realmente no pudo haberlo necesitado) la tomó y daba estocadas mortales en el corazón, partía en dos a sus oponentes, decapitaba. Todo estaba tornándose al revés al ver la ferocidad de aquel hombre de quien pensaban que se trataba de un idiota, a uno de ellos, le aplastó la cabeza con una mano.

No había nada que quedara en pie, a excepción de admira que de alguna manera percibía la batalla.

-Eres un guerrero sádico. – Expresó la mujer mientras sonreía. - ¡Prepárate a Morir!

Corrió hacia su oponente, sin importarle lo que vendría.

-¡Garras de Quraish! – Gritó mientras ella usaba sus manos y con una velocidad sobrehumana dejaba arañazos en el torso del vasco, mientras que en un descuido de éste, ella empuñó la diestra, golpeando la boca del estómago y la quijada del Vasco haciéndolo que terminara de rodillas.

-Vaya – Dijo entre risas. – Nadie me había doblegado, hasta ahora. Aitor querer saber tu nombre.

La mujer quedó un poco atónita, por el simple hecho que había resistido el ataque, Se colocó en posición de combate.

-Soy Amira Shariff, Amazona del halcón, defensora de la nueva potencia del eje. – Mencionó con voz autoritaria. – Isabel y Antonio están pagando por sus crímenes.

Aitor cambió su semblante.

-¡Yo no llevarme bien con ellos, pero tampoco desear mal! – Expresó el hombre mientras Blatz se colocaba en el hombro. Un destello de luz empezó a emanar de la salamandra. – ¡La lucha apenas comienza, SSSSII!

Aunque los ojos de la siria no pudieron percibir la luz, sus sentidos, lograban sentir la calidez, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Baltz y Aitor sufrieron una transformación en el cual, como en el caso de Seatle, apareció una armadura, que pudiera parecerse a Black Panther, pero a diferencia de ésta, portaba un dragón.

-¡El caballero de Heresunge está aquí!

Por las palabras emitidas de Aitor, éste no contaba con la discapacidad y su voz se tornaba demasiado seria.

-Ahora comprendo – Dijo Amira procurando permanecer calmada y no dejarse llevar por la furia. – Me enviaron a esta parte del mundo para luchar contra ti, por ser parte de "La Hermandad del Dragón".

-Veo que lo comprendes, pero no me vas a ganar con una técnica barata. – Aitor empezó a provocarla.

-¡¿En verdad crees que soy estúpida?! – Mencionó airada mientras desenvainaba la espada que llevaba en su cintura, como otra que portaba en su espalda, notándose en ambas espadas una estrella. – ¡Demuestra lo que tienes!

-¡Será un placer!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Amira usaba un doble ataque de espada llamado "Hoja Estelar" en el cuál sus manos se movían con rapidez moviendo con destreza las espadas mientras Aitor con su armadura la bloqueaba con los antebrazos. Aunque no tenía su vista como principal arma, la siria atacaba el pecho como las partes que le brindaba soporte al vasco.

-¡Fuego Demoníaco! – Gritó mientras de sus puños dos esferas de fuego salían proyectados derribando a Amira de forma violenta dejando quemaduras en su vientre. La Siria se levantó a pesar de ello y empezó a escupir sangre.

-¡Bien, tú lo has querido! – Indicó mientras sus alas se extendían y se lanzaban hacia el frente. - ¡Halcón Descendente!

Éste tipo de ataque implicaba un ataque aéreo donde las piernas jugaban un papel importante, una patada acompañada de una cuchilla en la parte de la punta de la armadura servía para herir al oponente, acompañado de una tormenta de arena que rodeaba al oponente inmovilizándolo, elevándolo por los aires y atacarlo en su elemento.

Aitor resistía el ataque o al menos esa impresión le daba a la Siria, sin embargo, había notado algo en la armadura de la guerrera, que un dije con el escudo de Armas de su país (Siria) estaba totalmente oscuro y su intuición le llevó a quitárselo. El vasco dio un grito doloroso cayendo totalmente boca abajo.

-Te dije que, no podrías ganarme. – Respondió sonriendo cuando se interrumpió abruptamente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, como a su vez su cuerpo empezó a experimentar parálisis. -¡¿Qué, qué me ocurre?!

Aitor se levantó aunque sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la sensación de estar aturdido.

-El fuego demoníaco mermó parte de tu agilidad, sin embargo, cuando me atacaste frontalmente, se filtró un veneno que ha tocado tu piel, ahora estás sufriendo las consecuencias. – Tomó el dije con el escudo de armas Sirio y lo destruyó en un apretón de manos.

Inmediatamente, la armadura de aquella mujer desapareció y en su lugar quedó una mujer con su vestuario hecho jirones junto a un halcón con las alas rotas quien emitía sonidos de dolor. Amira por instinto abrazó al ser que estaba a lado haciendo un último esfuerzo por protegerle.

Aitor se acercó y tomó a Amira entre sus brazos junto al halcón herido, su armadura revirtió el efecto del veneno, provocando que el ave y la siria perdieran el conocimiento. Posteriormente, aquella fusión desapareció dejando ver a Baltz en el hombro del vasco.

-Creí que, la matarías. – Pronunció la salamandra.

Aquel hombre observó a la mujer con detenimiento junto al ave.

-Aitor ver que Amira estando mal proteger a halcón, Amira ser fuerte, Amira ser buena. Amira ser bella.

El guerrero se llevó a ambos hacia su hogar que estaba cerca de ahí, cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer debilitada que le hablaba tanto a él como la salamandra.

-¡Por favor, protejan a Amira, por favor, Salven al mundo!

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo.**_

En el lejano continente africano, una mujer emprendía el viaje para cruzar el atlántico.

-Cumpliré mi promesa de protegerlos, hermanos míos. – Pronunció mientras presentaba su pasaporte ante el personal de la aerolínea como un boleto de avión.

* * *

Gracias_ por leer_

_Eagle._


	4. Desahogo violento

_**Capítulo 4: Desahogo violento**_

El tiempo transcurría, conforme la oscuridad avanzaba, se notaba la fuerza de los guerreros de la nueva potencia del eje. Todo parecía indicar que estaba perdido, sin embargo, en pleno cautiverio, algunos empezaron a perder las esperanzas: los hermanos Vargas, Alfred, Arthur, Isabel y Antonio no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿En qué momento perdimos el control? – Se preguntó Antonio.

-_We are death!_ – Mencionó Alfred quien en ese momento deseaba comer algo pero no lo encontraba.

-Creo que, tenemos la culpa de todo. – Expresó Isabel toda pensativa. – Todos la tenemos – Quedó observando a los dos hermanos Vargas. – ¡Si su abuelo no hubiera sido un gilipollas, ninguno de nosotros hubiera querido imitar su nefasta hazaña!

Sin decir más palabras, la ibérica se lanzó a estrangularlos.

-Lo dice la persona que adoptó muchos hijos. – Habló con frialdad Arthur con cierta ironía.

-Dijo el padre resentido. – Se escuchó la voz desde un rincón que le respondió en el mismo tenor.

Dejaron de pelearse para observar con quien compartían la celda.

-¡KIKU! – Gritaron al unísono mientras Feliciano se le fue encima abrazándolo.

-Por favor, Lovino debe calmarse. – Expresó el japonés sintiéndose incómodo ante esa situación mientras lo alejaba. – Mientras se lamentaban descubrí algo, en mis recuerdos una vieja historia que me contaba Yao sobre unos dioses que pelearon con un ser maligno antes que nosotros naciéramos.

-¿Es la de la hermandad del dragón _vee?_ – Preguntó Veneciano.

-¡Joder Veneciano, deja que Kiku cuente la historia! – Habló Romano mientras su mente empezaba a recordar.

El asiático asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero eso no puede ser, Arthur, ¿sabías de ellos? – Preguntó Jones.

-¡Joder, que va a saber el estirado inglés si cree que los dragones sólo sirven para adornar sus castillos! – Intervino Romano.

-Les agradeceré si guardamos silencio. – Volvío nuevamente el nipón hacer uso de la palabra. – Cuando Rómulo era niño, perteneció a un club infantil llamado "El club de la largatija" y cambió de nombre cuando crecieron, porque los niños que formaban el club tenían ideas comunes sobre la creación y el equilibrio, cuestiones únicas. Sin embargo, mi familia conservaba una largatija especial, decían que era descendiente de Ryo….

-_Hadooken!_ – Dijo Alfred quien recibió una mirada asesina por parte de todos.

-No ese Ryo – Hablo Kiku – Es decir de los dragones, porque ellos mantenían el orden de la naturaleza, pero...

-El abuelo creció y acabó con esa parte de la ideología o al menos en lo que el mundo era antes. – Habló Veneciano.

-Cuando adoptamos a los niños – Intervino Antonio – Ellos tenían sus propias creencias.

-Al igual que el niño que Alfred y Arthur por poco consiguen que desapareciera. – Sentenció Kiku.

Los mencionados empiezan a verse entre sí.

-¡Se refiere a _Seattle, cazzo!_ – Sentenció Romano.

De repente el sonido de un látigo interrumpe aquella conversación, parecía haber inconformidad, se escuchaba algunas voces.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando? – Susurró Isabel.

-No querremos averiguarlo, _vee. – _Mencionó Feliciano.

**Desahogo**

Mientras aquellos cautivos permanecían a la escucha, se escuchaba a una mujer guerrera que permanecía en las sombras, solo se podía apreciar su brazo utilizando el flagelo lastimando a uno de sus compañeras.

-¡Te dije, que no, enviaras a Amira! – Le decía con severidad, moviendo aquel instrumento de tortura al compás de sus palabras.

Iván, Yao, Tepes y Ludwig estaban como testigos, sintiéndose confundidos, impotentes.

Mientras por otra parte, el zorro de escocia era azotado por los puños de un Israelí quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡¿Qué clase de espectáculo es éste?! – Mencionó Ludwig.

-¡Por favor detente! – Gritó Tepes. – A ellos les duele.

-¿Lo dices por el zorro o por Shariff? – Preguntó la voz mientras dejaba de flagelarla.

-Por ambos. – Dijo el rumano.

-Eso no los hará mejores personas. – Dijo Ludwig.

La chica a quien flagelaba parecía no tener dolor.

-Las palabras hieren más que los golpes– Habló la mujer.

Aquellas palabras se transformaron en espinas plateadas y atravesaron a Tepes.

-¡Señor Tepes! – Gritó Yao.

Sin embargo el hombre se retorcía de dolor, no tanto por las heridas, sino que era su voz quien entraba en su mente recordándole una escena no grata.

-Por favor… - Expresó el zorro… -No seas…como yo….

-¡Cállate! – Mencionó con dureza mientras le golpeó con brutalidad proyectándolo en el piso.

-Señorita Shariff – Habló Ludwig – Por favor, detenga ésta locura. Las palabras no pueden atraparse y no podemos regresar el tiempo.

El israelí se acercó a Ludwig con paso firme tomándole por el cuello.

-No eres el indicado para dar clases de moral, Ludwig. – Habló el Israelí mientras apretaba su cuello.

Yao e Ivan se acercaron al Israelí para detenerle, pero fueron derribados.

-¡Son patéticos! – Expresó la mujer entre las sombras, mientras que cambiaba su tono de voz. - ¿Verdad que quieres verme feliz? – Se escuchó una voz más dulce hacia la joven flagelada. – Yo confío en ti, y no voy a traicionar y juzgar tus sentimientos, estaremos juntas, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. – Expresó con lágrimas la chica que estaba siendo sometida por el látigo.

-¡Ariel! – Gritó la mujer que azotaba a Shariff –Te daré permiso de jugar con ellos, después de todo, ellos agredieron a Susy.

La mirada de aquel guerrero emanaba a alguien furioso. Observaba con placer como Tepes y el zorro se retorcía de dolor.

-Ariel, por favor, ¡Reacciona! – Gritó el asiático.

-Yao, no me detendré. – Mencionó con voz sombría. – Después de todo, ustedes guardaron silencio y no hicieron nada.

-No confundas las cosas. – Iván se puso en pie dispuesto a enfrentarse al israelí. –Ayudamos a Susy cuando Tepes y el zorro….

El israelí se movió rápido y con golpes de puños, conectó en el vientre del ruso.

-¿Tuviste la misma piedad con Feliks? – Preguntó con ironía el hombre del medio oriente observando como quedaba adolorido.

Yao se lanzó al ataque golpeando con fuerza la espalda de Ariel.

El israelí cayó por el golpe, sin embargo se levantó revelando parte de su poder.

-¡Tú eres Lev….! – Quedó interrumpido el asiático porque Susy presionó un nervio del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

El zorro como Tepes se estaba incorporando.

-Susy, recuerdas que … ¿estabas enamorada de mí? – Habló con dificultad el rumano. – No estaba preparado y lamento si te herí, nunca fue mi intención causarte daño.

La susodicha se empezó a reír, mofándose de ambos.

-Al contrario mi querido conde al igual que el zorro estúpido. – Mencionó con ironía. – Si no hubieran tirado la piedra y escondido la mano, difícilmente sería lo que soy ahora.

Como si se tratase de una bailarina en escena y con el cuerpo herido ella golpeó a los dos.

-Disfrutaré cada momento en el que ustedes se mofaron de mí. – Tomó al zorro por el cuello mientras lo impactaba en suelo con violencia. – Querían decirme lo que debía hacer, nunca les pareció correcto lo que hacía, me creyeron estúpida.

-Susy… reaccio…. – Se interrumpió el zorro quedando fuera de combate.

Tepes atacó a Susy por la espalda pero ella conociendo los de Tepes logró con la punta de sus dedos perforar como si se tratase de una daga el cuerpo del rumano.

-¿Te pareció divertido burlarte de mí? – Preguntó con voz suave aquella mujer.

-Yo… - Escupió sangre Tepes. – No podía amarte y no fue correcto… lo que hice.

La mirada de él con la de ella se habían conectado, Tepes permaneció en trance.

¿Qué podría estar observando?

-Su…sy… - Susurró antes de perder el conocimiento el rumano.

-Es predecible que sin juguetes y sin magia, las naciones no son nada. – Habló la mujer del látigo. –Dejaré que la limpieza se lleven a estas basuras y las pongan en donde corresponde.

Ariel y Susy asintieron con la mirada siguiendo a la mujer, dejando a las naciones a su suerte.

**Escala en Brasil**

Un avión procedente de Sudáfrica había hecho escala en Sao Paulo debido a las condiciones climáticas. Ororo Mandela llevaba una mochila sencilla y su pasaporte en mano, esperaba volar hacia Estados Unidos. Por las pantallas del aeropuerto se enteraba de la situación de los países observando que todo era caos: gente correr y gritar por "fantasmas".

-Esto no me gusta. – Dijo para sí aunque ella sabía que era escuchada.

Sintió que poco a poco la desesperación llegaría al aeropuerto.

Un tornado se empezaba a dibujarse en el horizonte, haciendo que todos evacuaran y se refugiaran en los sótanos. A duras penas lograron coordinarse. Ororo debía obedecer.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los cristales rotos, aviones elevados cual hoja al viento impactándose los unos con los otros, el techo empezaba a temblar.

Pasaron algunas horas y el tornado se había alejado, las salidas estaban obstruidas pero con la ayuda de todos lograron salir y al descubrir la catástrofe se llenaron de terror.

-Debemos irnos. – Dijo para sí abandonando el aeropuerto, cerró sus ojos para que el viento le indicase el camino que debía seguir.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

-La batalla inicia y nuestro deber es proteger la tierra. – Mencionaba Seattle mientras observaba el cielo para orientarse.

_Gracias por leer_

_Eagle._


	5. Contra la ironía

_En éste capítulo expreso mi sentir hacia algunos temas, pido que si resulta ofensivo mil disculpas de antemano por si les hago pasar por un momento incómodo. Cuando vez la del Joker y Rambo Last Blood pueden ayudar a sacar parte de lo que uno piensa._

_Un pequeño obsequio por adelantado para Xjapan quien me ha estado motivando a continuar con las historias._

_Personajes_

_Tenzing Wang (2p Tíbet)_

_Joao Falcao (2p Brasil) _

_Lin Shun Wang (1p Macao)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Contra la ironía**_

Los que estaban en la celda observaron atónitos lo que ocurría.

-¡Esto es demasiado malo! – Exclamó la Ibérica. –Si esto sigue así, no habrá esperanza para nosotros.

-Mientras la hermandad del dragón continúe en el anonimato (si es que se puede) existe la esperanza, _vee_. – Habló Feliciano meneando su bandera blanca.

-Miren quienes andan como el chismoso de Feliks. –Se escuchó la voz de un joven amazónico quien los observaba de forma divertido.

-¡JOAO! – Dijeron al unísono aquellos presos.

-Verán – Continuó hablando el brasileño con una sonrisa muy especial.- Como es bien sabido, cada quien adopta las reglas según sus casas y son aprobadas por la mayoría, pero curiosamente tildan de "primitivos" o "cerrados" a quienes no lo aceptan, ¿Cierto?

Repentinamente las paredes se filtraron de sangre lo que empezó a aterrorizar a quienes se encontraban adentro…

-¡_Vee, vee, ¿qué es esto?! _– Gritó Feliciano.

-_OH SHIT!_ – Logró articular Alfred.

Isabel no quería tocar la sangre al igual que los otros, podía percibirse una especie de palpitar en aquel torrente carmesí.

Escucharon los gritos de terror de sus amigos europeos.

-¡Cállense! – Gritaban -¡No más!

Kiku empezó a sudar frio.

-¡Podrán tener las casas más hermosas, pero la sangre que han derramado, por más detergente que usen, seguirá manchandolos!

-¡Joder! – Gritó Lovino -¡¿Qué intentas decirnos!?

Joao empezó a sonreír de forma burlona.

Repentinamente Feliciano e Isabel empezaron a llorar.

-¡Cállense, por favor! – Gritaron ambos.

Alfred y Lovino empezaron a asustarse, llevándose las manos hacia sus oídos.

Kiku empezó a escuchar unos murmullos débiles, al principio creyó que se trataba de algunos cachorros heridos, pero poco a poco empezó a comprender por qué pedían que se detuvieran.

El japonés deseaba demostrar su fortaleza pero conforme avanzaba la sangre, el grito aumentaba.

-¡Joao… deja que los italianos se vayan, al igual que Isabel! – Suplió Kiku.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Kiku? – Preguntó Joao con sorna.

El asiático cayó arrodillado mientras el escuchaba el sonido de una ballena lo que le hizo estremecerse.

-Alguien de mi casa dijo: _"Yo no estoy contra el progreso, si existiera un buen consenso… errores no corrigen otros…"_ – Mencionó con voz triunfante mientras dejaba a los presos sufrir con aquellos gritos y gemidos silenciosos.

**El encuentro**

Seattle continuaba viajando orientándose por las estrellas mientras su águila descansaba sobre su hombro, el paisaje nocturno le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, no sin antes de verse interrumpido por cierto anciano que había salido del atrapa sueños.

-¡Tragos de amargo licor! – Se escuchó que cantaba acompañado de su laúd - ¡Es para hacerme olvidar, me siento como un cobarde hasta me pongo a llorar!

El águila meneó la cabeza como quien tratara de decir ¿Qué mosca le picó?

-No creía que cantara canciones actuales. – Mencionó con ironía

-Es algo para que te animes jovencito. – Dijo el anciano mientras tocaba el laúd.

-La batalla ha iniciado y nuestro deber es proteger la tierra. – Suspiró el guerrero.

Desconocía cuantos kilómetros había avanzado, y al estar los cielos vigilados más de lo ordinario temía que cayera en una emboscada.

Repentinamente el aullido de un Lobo hizo que se detuvieran.

-_¡Mamma! – _Expresó Rómulo.

-No deseo contradecirlo señor, pero es macho el que viene. – Dijo Seattle al ver que dentro de la espesura del bosque un lobo plateado salía del mismo y se acercó con el joven nativo.

Aquella criatura expresaba aullidos prolongados, algunos agudos.

El águila emitía su sonido mientras Rómulo observaba aquel singular encuentro.

Seattle imitaba los sonidos naturales del lobo, como si fuese su hermano y afortunadamente para él, aquél ser peludo lo comprendía. Intercambiaron sonidos y así como apareció, se retiraba por el momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado, muchacho? – Preguntó el anciano.

-Anya ha enviado su mensaje. – Mencionó sonriente. – La Hermandad viene en camino y también me ha dicho que enfrentaremos a nuestro enemigo en la casa de Alfred.

-¡Puede ser una trampa!

El águila extendió las alas.

-Lo sé, pero si el enemigo desea enfrentar a la Hermandad del Dragón en todo su esplendor, deberá facilitarnos el acceso de avanzar por el aire.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Malku atacó?- Preguntó Rómulo perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

-Dos meses, pero siento que ha pasado poco tiempo, - Sin embargo, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, también me dijo algo que en parte me ha causado alegría.

**Duelo de dragones.**

Haciendo el recuento de los daños, algunos miembros de la Hermandad habían entrado en acción, sin embargo, para éste flashback nos enfocaremos en Laura quien había partido para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Con su mochila en mano y acompañado de su serpiente y quetzal continuaba su recorrido observando la tristeza y el dolor de las personas que habían perdido todo, notaba la violencia que la sociedad sentía: pintando y golpeando a aquellos que no estuviesen de acuerdo, vandalismo, todo muy distinto.

-Esto no era lo que el abuelo deseaba. – Susurró mientras pasaba desapercibida.

Con lo poco que tenía, ella ayudaba a los niños de la calle y a las personas que necesitaran el consuelo. No podía ser insensible ante el dolor humano.

En el transcurso de su viaje, Laura estaba a punto de subirse a un autobús cuando sintió que la serpiente que llevaba consigo se aferraba fuertemente a ella.

-Mal augurio. – Susurró mientras desistía la idea de viajar.

Se alejó de los civiles y, en un lugar donde no causara daños llegó a un terreno baldío lo suficientemente amplio para luchar.

-Sea quien seas, deja de hacerte el pendejo conmigo. – Mencionó en voz alta.

-Sin duda eres tal como me la describieron. – Se escuchó una voz masculina quien se encontraba detrás de la mexicana.

Laura giró con lentitud para observar a su oponente quien vestía en forma de monje del Tíbet aunque no tenía afeitada la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Tenzing? – Preguntó Laura al verlo.

-Hay cosas que lastiman y que en ocasiones todo el mundo usa la doble moral para su conveniencia, decidí que si el mundo hacía oídos sordos ante el dolor humano y la injusticia, les haría escuchar del modo en que se han hecho escuchar siempre: Con la violencia.

-¡Ese no es el camino que Gao quería que siguieras! – Mencionó Laura. – Yo no tengo problemas contigo, pero tampoco apruebo la ley del Talión.

-¿Y que el mundo siga igual de podrido? – Cuestionó con ironía. – La doble moral abunda: Se quejan que son asesinados y son ellos mismos quienes asesinan a quienes están en el vientre de su madre, se habla que no habrá pobreza y muchos se enriquecen de ella, cuestionan las dictaduras ajenas y no ven la suciedad que hay dentro de su casa.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó duramente Laura.

-Sé que has cambiado Laura, pero el mundo necesita renacer y abortar éste sistema.

Ambos procedieron a transformarse: Tenzing tenía como guardian al mítico Sheng Lung, el dragón que controla el viento y las inundaciones, mientras que la mexicana se fusionó con la serpiente y el quetzal para transformar su apariencia en una guerrera mexica armada con Macahuilt (Espada con picos e incrustaciones de obsidiana) y escudo de plumas, llamándose así misma Quetzalcóalt

Tenzing no dudó en atacar con ventiscas y golpes de agua, como a su vez la mexicana se deslizaba por los vientos siendo su elemento natural.

-Eres hábil, pero no tienes la experiencia. – Le replicó el asiático.

-Quizás sea cierto, pero no me subestimes. – Respondió mientras un tornado cubría a la mexicana para iniciar el ataque

Su rival formó un tornado de agua, ambos ataques impactaron brutalmente en los contendientes.

Laura había caído de bruces mientras que el asiático quedaba observando el cielo. Con dificultad, la mexicana se había incorporado, la lluvia empezaba a caer con demasiada intensidad, sus parpados estaban por cerrarse.

-Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que lastimen a éste mundo. – Jadeo antes de caer arrodillada, escupió sangre por la boca, tenía una herida en el vientre.

Tenzing por su parte se incorporó, tenía el labio partido y la pierna derecha herida cuya hemorragia no parecía detenerse. Caminó con dificultad.

-Luchaste con valentía, Laura pero… ¡Te he vencido! – Mencionó mientras con la diestra preparaba un golpe mortal para la mexicana cuando el impacto de un trueno detuvo el ataque de Tenzing y lo proyectó violentamente.

-Lamento llegar tarde. – Se escuchó la voz de un joven asiático quien vestía de civil, portaba una casaca estilo Bruce Lee pero en color verde mientras limpiaba sus lentes tranquilamente. En el cuello del joven se encontraba enroscado un dragón pequeño en color jade.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Shun?! – Le espetó Tenzing quien se había incorporado.

-No estoy de acuerdo con el proceder de éste mundo, me fue encomendado ayudarlo y no generar conflictos. – Respondió mientras recogía a Laura entre sus brazos. – Agradécele a Laura que no usó todo su poder.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – Preguntó fúrico Tenzing.

-Observa detrás de ti. – Le respondió el macaense.

El hombre oriundo del Tíbet observó que detrás de él había quedado una gran marca de tierra en donde se podía observar la potencia del ataque.

-Dile a quien te controla – Le mencionó fríamente Shun – Que la hermandad está dispuesta luchar contra ellos y que nos permita llegar hasta donde se encuentra, claro si, es que no tiene miedo a luchar contra nosotros.

Tenzing estaba a punto de replicar pero la neblina oscura le cubrió y una voz aterradora se escuchó desde el cielo.

"_Que así sea"_.

Poco a poco la lluvia cedió mientras que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban aquel campo de batalla.

-Detesto que intervengas en mis batallas. – Le mencionó con reproche la mexicana.

-Solo intento ser cortés con las personas que amo en este mundo. Al menos podrías decir _moito obrigado._

Laura esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, cómo no. – Dijo fingiendo molestia.

Shun se llevó a Laura a un sitio seguro para curar sus heridas mientras que ella se quedaba dormida en los brazos del guerrero.


	6. La hermandad reunida

_Gracias a Xjapan y a quienes de una u otra manera me han apoyado en el proyecto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: La Hermandad reunida**_

Habiéndose "tranquilizado" los movimientos, Seattle esperaba a sus compañeros en Yellowstone, un lugar visitado por los turistas y de las áreas verdes que existen en el planeta. La oscuridad cubría el cielo aunque por unos instantes la luz se dejaba escapar.

El águila permanecía posada en una de las ramas más altas, mientras que el Nativo colocaba la fogata, había armado algunos _tipis _para que pudiesen descansar. Mientras que con su laud, Rómulo empezaba a cantar al aire libre recordando sus amores y quizás, mientras bebía, no dejaba la botella por un momento.

Los lobos aullaban con intensidad como si llamaran a la luna, a quien por ahora se le negaba aparecer.

-Espero que Anya haya logrado enviar el mensaje a los diferentes puntos de la tierra. – Mencionó Seattle con nostalgia.

-La naturaleza es sabia y Anya ha aprendido a interactuar con ella, convirtiéndose en un chamán poderosa. Si ella junto con Tylo, o Malta no estuviesen orando junto con "el dragón sonriente", difícilmente estaríamos tranquilos. – Comentó alegremente el romano.

Repentinamente, el crujir de algunas ramas hacen que Seattle y el águila se pongan en alerta, ¿acaso el enemigo había roto su promesa? El ruido se hace constante desde los cuatro puntos cardinales y, el aullar de lobo se alienta cuando la luna apareciera triunfante en medio del manto oscuro iluminando el recinto.

Seattle observa con respeto a quienes han llegado: Aitor quien sirve de bastón a Amira quien llevaba posado en su hombro a su halcón, Laura y Shun quienes venían con sus respectivos acompañantes animales, Cecilia quien aparentemente no poseía algún animal consigo y Ororo quien esta última portaba en su cuello a una hermosa mamba negra.

-¡Estamos reunidos! – Expresó Cecilia entusiasmada viendo a sus compañeros.

-¡SSSSIIII! – Gritó Aitor mientras se acercaban.

-No soy muy buena para los abrazos grupales. – Expresó Laura por lo bajo.

Shun sonrió ante el comentario y la llevó por inercia.

Amira no podía ver pero podía percibir que todos estaban abrazados, mientras que ella permanecía en la distancia, sin embargo, Aitor la llevó con ellos para presentarla, porque algunos no la conocían.

-Ella es Amira, Amira ser muy hermosa y ser mi novia. – Dijo el vasco quitado de la pena.

La árabe se sonrojo un poco aunque Ceci notó las heridas de sus ojos.

-Permíteme ser útil. – Mencionó Ceci mientras sacaba de su ropa un pequeño frasco del cuál extrajo un poco de líquido y se lo colocó en los ojos. Posteriormente le vendó para que estuvise cubierto sus ojos.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

-Es un remedio ancestral, pero sé que te ayudará. – Sonrió Ceci.

-No quiero ser descortés pero – Habló Ororo – debemos poner un orden y saber con quién nos enfrentamos.

-Pero primero, debemos hacer el ritual tal como nuestros ancestros lo hicieron. – Mencionó Seattle.

Se colocaron alrededor de la fogata y los miembros colocaron delante de ellos a sus animales protectores. Aunque en el caso de Cecilia, su animal había aparecido de forma sutil como si fuese un espíritu: se trataba de una llama pequeña a quien llamaba viracocha, con la salvedad que esta llama poseía alas.

-Amira – Expresó Romano al notar que estaba nerviosa. – Sé que estuvo involucrada con el enemigo pero ahora forma parte de la hermandad del Dragon.

-Pero yo… traté de matar a …

Ella es interrumpida por el gesto de Aitor quien tomó su mano.

-No eras tú quien deseaba hacerlo. – Intervino el vasco.

Rómulo sacó su medallón con la imagen de un águila romana y les habló a todos como si fuese a darles lecciones de historia.

-No todos están presentes y algunos han sido corrompidos. – Habló con seriedad el romano. – Sin embargo, al verlos, me recuerdan a mis amigos y maestros quienes hace miles de años lucharon contra lo que hoy nos enfrentamos. – Se interrumpió para colocar una mano en el hombro de Amira. – Por favor, dinos lo que ha sucedido.

Amira presentó un gesto muy triste al recordar.

-Como ustedes saben, cada uno de ustedes posee un dragón guardián y durante mucho tiempo, el Maestro Mesopotamia guió a sus alumnos como a su familia a la parte de las arenas pero en su interior, almacenó para sí mismo al dragón maligno de tres cabezas: Azi Dahaka.

Rómulo observó cómo todos reaccionaban sorprendidos, porque sabía de antemano que enfrentarían a un ser maligno, más nunca les dijeron si se trataba de un Dragón o conocían su nombre porque según ellos, estaba prohibido.

-Azi Dahaka ha estado sellado y el pueblo árabe ha llevado consigo esa responsabilidad de evitar que escape, sin embargo, ese sello se rompió cuando un miembro de la familia se dejó corromper lo que generó todo éste desastre.

-¿Te refieres a "Susy" Shariff? – Preguntó Seattle – Nos enteramos de lo que le hicieron pasar.

-No fue ella – Dijo Amira – y al igual que yo, es víctima junto con Ariel.

-Se van a armar los pu…ñetazos. – Expresó Laura interrumpiéndose antes que Shun la regañara.

-Eso explica el cómo los manipuló aunque temo que, no podremos salvarlos. – Mencionó Shun.

Amira se puso triste.

-Lo que Shun quiere decir, es que si el rencor y el dolor son demasiado oscuros, no podremos salvarlos del todo. – Habló Ororo.

-Pero para derrotar a Azi Dahaka necesitamos al mayor de nosotros, que es…. – Se interrumpió Ceci. – Bueno, no soy de conflictos y no soy partidaria de quitar la vida.

-Lo sabemos. – Continuó Laura - Pero debemos impedir que personas inocentes mueran y salvar a nuestros amigos (aunque sean algunos unos hijos de….)

-En lo que estamos de acuerdo – Habló Ororo – Es que la batalla se haga en el territorio de Alfred. –Seatte quedó observándolo. – Lo siento Seattle no es la intensión pero..

-Alfred le ha gustado hacer desastres en otras casas y por poco destruye lo mío, pero comprendo a lo que te refieres. – Necesitamos movernos cuanto antes o cuando amanezca si es que sale el sol.

Todos hicieron la promesa de proteger y salvar la tierra aunque eso implicara el sacrificar su vida.


	7. Agonía

_**Capítulo 7: Agonía**_

Anochece, no hay luz en el cielo, las calles vacías lo dicen todo: una niebla oscura, gritos y desesperación en las casas vecinas.

-¡¿Por qué, Dios mío?!

Escucho las almas desgarradas. El ángel de la muerte ha visitado la tierra y con guadaña en mano nos extingue, sin distinguir creencias, pañuelos verdes o celestes. Todos tenemos ese destino.

Fue fácil invocarla al no sentir la empatía por los demás, por lo creado, por nuestra mísera existencia. Y ahora, se nos hace fácil adjudicarle la culpa a quien desde hace un rato lo quitamos de nuestras vidas o negamos la existencia.

Hemos convertido nuestra vida en competencia: vivimos para trabajar, pisoteamos los sueños y la amistad para conseguir un objetivo. ¿Sororidad? Por favor, si existiera en realidad se respetaría a quien no aborta, a la pareja de la otra persona. También matamos con la lengua.

He visto a las naciones traicionarse para sobrevivir, hombres y mujeres desleales que se olvidaron de un origen humilde y que ahora, ni su status los salvará de lo que se avecina.

Todo fue repentino: un estruendo que rasgo el cielo nos hizo resguardarnos para salvarnos y aquella niebla oscura se apoderó de nuestro mundo. La niebla existía, sabíamos de su existencia, pero nos convertimos en ciegos y preferimos convivir con ella diariamente, hasta que, dicha oscuridad salió del corazón del hombre y nos mostró lo que cada uno guarda en su interior.

Vi como la humanidad volvía a adoptar sus principios de sobrevivencia. Pero, de la mayoría de elegidos mostraron su semilla de luz al ser compasivos con la vida sin distinguir raza, credo, color u orientación.

¿Acaso no puedes verlo Dios mío? ¿Es demasiado tarde?

Con terror, distinguí que por debajo de la puerta la niebla se filtraba al interior.

-¡No quiero morir! – Es el grito que escapa en mi egoísmo. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación totalmente presa del pánico. No hay tiempo para víveres u otra cosa. Mi perro se ha acercado y corre junto a mí; alcanzamos a llegar mientras cierro la puerta y con dificultad coloco una prenda para evitar que la niebla nuevamente se filtre al interior.

**Incertidumbre en el campamento**

Laura había caído en una especie de trance. Seattle había reconocido la postura y le asustó al observar como convulsionaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó Shun quien deseaba intervenir.

-Está percibiendo el dolor de los que callan. – Respondió mientras lograba sujetarla. –Pronto pasará, no te asustes. – Le mencionó al ver que pronto cedían los movimientos violentos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es algo natural y no es Azi Dahaka el que lo está causando, Seattle?

El nativo le miró serenamente.

-Cuando era niño me asustaba al ver a los chamanes entrar en trance y hablar de lo que la tierra siente, sin embargo, en las cosas diabólicas difícilmente dejaría a su receptor normal o terminaría trastornado. Anya ha experimentado esas cosas.

Laura había quedado inconsciente.

-No la presiones para despertar, y si te pregunta qué ocurrió, ten la prudencia de no asustarla, aunque intuyo que en su interior, ella lo sabe. – Mencionó mientras salía de la tienda.

-Laura. – Susurró el asiático mientras la estrechaba junto a él.

Ororo por su parte, ignorando lo que había sucedido en el interior contemplaba las siluetas de los árboles, situación que escasamente se veía en su hogar. Escuchó a Seattle acercarse.

-¿Estamos listos para esto? – Preguntó la dama quien en su tiempo de descanso había colocado su cabello con rastas.

Seattle suspiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sería un mentiroso si te digo que lo estamos, no me mal interpretes pero, aunque nos heredaron un legado…

-No habíamos tenido la necesidad de usarlos. – Respondió la joven. – Hace tiempo, con uno de los hermanos de Ceci escuché una canción en el cuál deseaba vivir en paz.

-Te refieres a Víctor Jara. – Se escuchó la voz de Cecilia aparecer como si se tratara de un fantasma. – Lo siento si los asusté, Aitor y Amira están haciendo….

-Tranquila pequeña. – Mencionó Seattle. – Creo que ellos desean compartir situaciones juntas, y no consideró que ella nos acompañe.

-Es una guerrera y creo que no aceptará un no por respuesta. – Mencionó Ororo. – Eres muy pequeña y decidiste participar.

-Espero no ponerme a llorar. – Sonrío mientras tarareaba la canción.

El anochecer había transcurrido y con la debilidad de los rayos del sol, levantaron el campamento. Habiendo tomado la decisión de fusionarse con las mascotas que los acompañaban, la hermandad cambió en si su apariencia. Amira, con todo y sus problemas visuales logró fusionarse para adoptar su armadura.

Rómulo presenciaba a la nueva generación que le tocaría hacerle frente a Azi Dahaka.

-Sus ancestros están orgullosos de ustedes, dentro de poco, Dahaka enviará una señal para indicarnos el campo de batalla.

-¿Así fue en el pasado? – Preguntó Cecilia al legionario.

-Sólo lo vimos desde el cielo, pero intuyo que él nos mostrará el camino.

Respondía en ese momento cuando en el cielo se empezó a dibujar cinco caminos.

-Tendremos que separarnos. – Habló Airtor quien asintió con la mirada.

-¡Qué se armen los pinches chingadazos! – Expresó ansiosa Laura.

-Todos los caminos nos guiaran hacia él. – Habló Shun quien no se quería separar de la mexicana.

-Hermandad – Dijo Seattle. – El destino del mundo está en nuestras manos.

Los seis guerreros partieron por caminos diferentes, mientras que a lo lejos el estruendo de un dragón hacia estremecer el cielo y la tierra.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **_Con la incertidumbre y la cuarentena surgió la primera parte. La realidad supera la ficción y como en la canción de El derecho de Vivir en paz, esperamos alcanzar ese propósito._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
